


辅导

by MelonEast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dumbledore's Army, Hand Jobs, Head Boy Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rivals to Lovers, Tutoring
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonEast/pseuds/MelonEast
Summary: 塞德里克请求哈利单独的辅导，而哈利想搞清楚塞德里克为什么参加D.A。他的意思是，虽然那很明显，是为了秋·张，但是哈利总觉得并不止这些。或者说他希望是这样。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

学长的样子请参考这张图↓

第1课

哈利的目光频频往壁炉那边看去，那里站了一男一女，男孩正对着女孩的魔杖比划着什么，女孩魔杖一挥，念了一句咒语，男孩手上的魔杖落到了她的手里。哈利看得有些入迷，一方面为对她的成功感到自豪，但是同时还思考着一些别的东西……一旁的罗恩见他久久没有动作，推了推他。

“伙计，我知道你对秋有意思，也不用一直往那边看吧。”罗恩揶揄地说。

“什么？哦——我没在看她。”哈利回过神来，脸有些红了。他说的是实话，他刚才并不是在看秋·张。不过罗恩显然觉得哈利只是在口是心非。

“要我说，如果你真的喜欢她，就得大胆地行动。”罗恩用念诗一般的语气说道，“就算竞争对手是男学生会主席兼全校最受欢迎的人又怎么样。”

“真是谢谢提醒了。”哈利干巴巴地说。他继续往那边看去，看到那个男孩——塞德里克对秋微笑着，一边鼓掌。秋拨弄了一下黑色长发，羞涩地低下了头。哈利的心里划过一丝嫉妒，他也可以这样祝贺秋，这没什么大不了的，不是吗？只不过哈利心里明白，自己刻意的行为和塞德里克发自真心的根本比不了。

哈利的视线又回到了那个高大英俊的男孩身上。他的笑容看起来如此温暖迷人，栗色的头发在明亮的烛光下散发出类似金子一般的光芒。

对于塞德里克的魅力，哈利在四年级就早已经全面见识过了。虽然他们一起拿到了三强争霸赛的奖杯，哈利还带着昏迷的塞德里克逃离了伏地魔。但是学校的同学像是选择性遗忘了哈利（或许还因为哈利现在已经是个“爱出风头、满嘴谎言的骗子”），对塞德里克更加追捧起来。让哈利感到生气的是，塞德里克完全对得起这些盛赞。你完全可以把赫奇帕奇学院崇尚的一切美好特质直接安在他的头上，善良，忠诚，公正，没有哪一条他不能对上。

所以这样一个完美的人，有什么理由来接受哈利的指导呢？塞德里克来D.A的原因其实是很明显的，那就是秋·张。

想到这里，哈利闷闷不乐地收回了目光。他看到罗恩摆出一个夸张的姿势，魔杖高高举起。

“除你武器！”

哈利的魔杖只是颤动了一下，依然稳稳地待在他手里。罗恩皱起了眉头，对哈利说道：“你抓得太紧了。”

“哦，得了吧，你难道指望对手每次把魔杖别在腰带上？”赫敏无情地评价道。她一直在跟纳威练习，在她的鼓励下，纳威已经成功缴械三次了。

罗恩气鼓鼓地瞪了她一眼，然后继续把魔杖指着哈利。在哈利还没反应过来的时候，魔杖已经脱手，落到了罗恩手上。罗恩欢呼了一声，哈利也替他高兴，下意识地鼓了几下掌。这让罗恩有点不好意思。

“你去指导其他人吧，我暂时不需要你了。”罗恩把魔杖还给他，并对他挤了挤眼睛。哈利心怀感激，同时感觉胃里涌起一阵因为紧张引起的不适。

罗恩已经加入了赫敏和纳威的练习，哈利不得不走开了。他在周围巡视了一圈，顺手把迪安·托马斯的魔杖从壁炉里救了出来，然后踱步来到秋和塞德里克的练习范围内。塞德里克先看到了他，对他露出一个笑容。

“嗨，哈利。”

“你好，塞德里克。”哈利回道。过了好一会儿，他才意识到秋还在这儿。

“嗨，秋，练习得怎么样？”哈利快速地说道。秋的脸上泛起一阵红晕。“哦……还不错，塞德里克是个好帮手。”

“是你自己学得好，比我学会的速度快多了。”塞德里克真诚地说。

“谢谢，但是我有几次差点没接住魔杖。”秋不好意思地说。

他们之间的气氛十分融洽，融洽到似乎这里已经没哈利什么事了。哈利忍住心里的失落，对他们尴尬地笑了笑。在哈利正打算往另一组去的时候，塞德里克忽然叫住了他。

面对哈利的目光，这个迷人的大男孩卡了一下壳，才继续说道：“哈利，我有一个请求，不知道你愿不愿意。”

哈利的脑中立刻产生了一个想法。他要找哈利决斗，一定是这样。他们就要为秋·张进行一场命中注定的正面对决了。而哈利根本没有把握赢。

“好吧——哦，我不是在答应你……”哈利的紧张简直写在了脸上，塞德里克的眼里有一丝笑意，并不是嘲笑，而是充满了善意的柔和神情。哈利很快冷静下来，他清了清嗓子，说：“你说吧，是什么请求？”

“你知道的，我今年就要毕业了，但是我不指望今年在学校能学到什么黑魔法防御术。”塞德里克缓缓地说，“所以我想请你单独辅导我学习几个咒语，尤其是守护神咒，你比任何一个七年级的学生都要擅长。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，他可没有想到塞德里克的请求会是这个。他请哈利辅导自己？这是真的吗？还是说他还有别的意图？哈利狐疑地盯着塞德里克看。这位赫奇帕奇的英俊学长表情坦荡，一脸期待，反而让揣测他的哈利有些心虚。

“好，我答应你。”哈利这么说道。

“太好了！谢谢你，哈利，你真慷慨。”塞德里克高兴地说。哈利感到脸一阵发烧，心里有点飘飘然。看塞德里克夸别人跟直面他的热情是两种体验。哈利有些明白为什么他会这么受欢迎了。

“那么，我们从哪天开始第一课呢？”哈利问。

“今天怎么样？我还想多练习一下缴械咒。”塞德里克说。

哦，决斗的念头又回到了哈利的脑子里。塞德里克不可能还需要练习缴械咒。但是哈利已经没了刚才的退缩，他甚至还有一丝期待。如果他真的打败了塞德里克，对方会是什么表情呢？哈利没有意识到他此刻完全忽略了另一个人。

“那行，待会儿散会见。”哈利说。他绕过克里维兄弟，直到走到安吉丽娜的旁边时，才想起来他离开时忘记跟秋打招呼了。

罗恩对于他单独辅导塞德里克的事一点儿都不赞同。赫敏虽然也不太赞成，但是她坚信塞德里克是个好人，一定不会趁机对哈利耍什么手段。在集会结束时，罗恩担忧地拍了一下哈利的肩膀，低声说道：“如果他意图不轨，你就用硬币提醒我们。”

哈利点点头，虽然他不认为塞德里克会有什么恶意。秋在走到门口时，回头看了他们一眼，神情有些复杂。

不一会儿，其他人都走完了，有求必应屋里只剩下了塞德里克和哈利两个人。哈利不知道该用什么话开头，气氛有些尴尬。

塞德里克双手拿着魔杖，身体站得笔直。“马上开始吗，教授？”

听到塞德里克的称呼，哈利差点绊倒在一个大枕头上。

“你可以就叫我哈利。”哈利心有余悸地说。塞德里克做了个鬼脸，说道：“我知道，我是在跟你开玩笑。”

哈利不由得笑了一下，他放松了不少，尴尬的氛围也消失了。哈利怀疑他是故意说那么一句话的。

“好了，我们开始吧。你对一般情况下使用缴械咒已经熟练了，对不对？”哈利问他。

“没错。”塞德里克答道。

“那我们可以练习一下在紧急情况下的使用。”哈利说，他渐渐有了信心，抓紧了手上的魔杖。“我会到处躲，或者对你用咒语，你试试对我用缴械。”

塞德里克的眼睛亮了起来，他举起魔杖，跃跃欲试。哈利趁他还没有准备，躲到了刚才那个大枕头后面。

“除你武器。”

咒语击中了枕头，哈利顺势躲到了另一个枕头后，立刻有个飞来咒让枕头飞到了半空中，哈利转过身，看到塞德里克笑容满面地看着他。

“除你武器！”

哈利翻滚了一下，避开了咒语。

“你反应太快了。”塞德里克抱怨道。

“我可不会放水。”哈利笑着说。塞德里克立刻又有了斗志，他跑了起来，追到哈利的身后，哈利快速用了一个胳肢咒。塞德里克倒在地上，笑得动弹不了，但是他很快就找到了反咒，重新站了起来。

“这个咒语不错。”塞德里克咕哝道。

哈利举起手里的魔杖，对他喊道：“加把劲儿，塞德里克。”

“哦——现在你就是在挑衅了。”

塞德里克召唤出一堵看不见的墙拦住了哈利的退路，然后用同样的胳肢咒击中了哈利。哈利笑得喘不过气来，在他从地上爬起来得时候，塞德里克已经来到了他的面前。他们都忘记了今晚的目的是缴械，而是开始用跟腿相关的咒语试图把对方绊倒在地。哈利用了个软腿咒，塞德里克施了个锁腿咒，两人同时倒下。哈利眼疾手快地把枕头召唤过来，塞德里克先倒向枕头，哈利靠在了他的身上。

近距离看塞德里克，又是另一种感觉。塞德里克的脸因为刚才的大笑和奔跑变得有些红，给他英俊的脸蛋增添了些可爱。

“看来我们打了个平手。”哈利说。

塞德里克没有说话，他眯起双眼盯着哈利看，哈利的目光从他的眼睛移到了他的嘴唇上。天，他的嘴唇看起来那么红润。

“除你武器。”哈利听到塞德里克念道，哈利近在咫尺的魔杖落到了他的手掌上。

“我赢了。”塞德里克轻声说。

“你这是作弊。”哈利说。

“你不是说你不会放水。”塞德里克似笑非笑地看着哈利。哈利的喉咙忽然有些干。他感觉此刻有一只羽毛笔正挠着他的心，怂恿他做一个很不理智的决定。

哈利用手撑起身体，不再压着塞德里克。他注意到身下的那个人胸口起伏剧烈。他看起来比哈利还要紧张。哈利把脸凑近了一些，他感觉到自己的呼吸跟塞德里克的碰到了一起，这一股热气把塞德里克的脸熏得更红了。

“我猜今天的课就到这儿了？”

在一切还没有失控之前，塞德里克先说道。

“没错。”哈利回答。他最后看了一眼对方的嘴唇，然后移开了目光。

“下次什么时候上课？”塞德里克问。

“还不确定，我再跟你联系？”哈利说。

“我很期待。明天见，哈利。”

“明天见，塞德里克。”

哈利就这样晕乎乎地走出了有求必应屋。在走到楼梯口那儿时，皮皮鬼突袭了他，给他的头上浇了一桶冰冷的水。哈利打着冷颤回到格兰芬多宿舍，也完全反应过来他刚才到底做了什么。

哈利差点亲了一个本应该算是他的情敌的人——他差点吻了塞德里克·迪戈里。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，哈利在礼堂吃早餐时，对昨晚想出了一个合理的解释。

哈利喜欢的显然是秋，也许他想看看塞德里克到底有什么魅力。而哈利得出的结论是：塞德里克确实是个容易让人迷恋上的人，自己可能得多费一些功夫才能得到秋的心。

想通了这些，哈利心安理得地吃完了早餐。他有一大堆事要操心呢，比如临近的魁地奇比赛。他还要帮助罗恩训练。其实他不应该答应塞德里克的，他几乎没有多余的时间进行单独辅导。但是哈利觉得对塞德里克越熟悉，才有机会赢过他。

哈利在下午的魔咒课下课后，想起今天他还要去找塞德里克约下次上课的时间。他不知道赫奇帕奇要上什么课，于是在楼梯口那儿等着，希望能遇到赫奇帕奇的七年级学生。

没有等太久，罗恩先替他认出了一个。那是跟塞德里克经常一起行动的一个男生。名字叫罗伯特还是什么。

“嘿——罗伯特！”哈利喊道。那个男生冷淡地看了一眼哈利，语气不悦地纠正道：“罗杰。你有什么事？”

“抱歉，罗杰——你知道塞德里克在哪儿吗？”哈利问。

“他在湖边，不过我建议你现在不要去找他，他正忙着呢。”罗杰说完就没有再理哈利，径直离开了。哈利还是决定去湖边，他不想去找赫奇帕奇的学生再问一次了。

赫敏在哈利跟罗恩到达门厅时加入了他们，三人一起往湖边走去。在他们走近时，哈利明白了罗杰为什么不想自己去打扰塞德里克了。

这里不止塞德里克一个人，秋·张正和塞德里克站在树下，亲密地说着话。塞德里克的几个朋友和秋的女生朋友们在不远处的草地上围坐，聊得正起劲。他们注意到了哈利的到来，说话声刻意压低了一些，边说还边指着哈利窃笑。

哈利看到塞德里克正对着秋的耳边说话。哈利看不清他脸上的表情和他们说的话。但是从两人紧贴的距离来判断，他们肯定没有在讨论作业。

两人耳语完，秋又说了些什么。塞德里克低下头，吻了一下秋。哈利心中一阵刺痛。有人对着他们吹了一声口哨，然后他们的朋友们都笑成了一团。在他们看来，在秋跟塞德里克和哈利的这一场三角恋中，已经产生了一个赢家。

哈利感觉上午刚理好的情绪一下子被打得七零八落。说到底还是哈利自己的错。所有人都能看出秋喜欢的是谁，而塞德里克显然也有同样的感觉，并在刚才表明了他的回答。

哈利的心情从来没有这么矛盾过。他不想真的以为自己昨晚跟塞德里克——一个男孩——他的对手之间产生了什么特别的情愫。但是不妙的是，哈利发现自己分不清到底是在为秋心痛，还是塞德里克。

赫敏捏了捏哈利的手，罗恩也拍着他的肩膀安慰他，对那群人扔去愤怒的眼神。这时，塞德里克转过头来。他看到了哈利后，表情似乎有些慌乱。

塞德里克走到了哈利的面前。“那不是你们看到的那样。”他说。

“不用解释。这跟我没什么关系。”哈利平静地说。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己看到了塞德里克脸上闪过一丝受伤的神情。哈利在自己产生更多自作多情的想法之前先行离开了。

在接下来的两天，哈利有意无意地躲着赫奇帕奇的学生，只要一看到黄色的制服，他宁愿改变自己的目的地也不愿意碰到他们。直到周五下午时，哈利和罗恩从占卜课教室的活扳门下来，听到前面帕瓦蒂和拉文德说着悄悄话。

“他真帅。”

“听说他跟秋·张在约会呢，真羡慕她。”

塞德里克伫立在塔楼的窗户那儿，看起来在等什么人。两个女孩故意路过他身边，他对她们礼貌地微笑了一下，两个人拉着手激动地跑开了。

罗恩翻了一个白眼，拉着哈利就想走，哈利没有动。塞德里克犹豫了一会儿，从口袋里摸出一本书，塞到了哈利的手里。

塞德里克把书给他就走了。哈利看了一下书名，那是哈利在准备三强争霸赛时看过的《溺爱火龙的人》。哈利翻开第一页，里面有一张书签，上面写着一行漂亮的字“今晚九点见”。

“怎么回事？”罗恩气愤地说，“难道他要约你决斗？”

哈利很清楚塞德里克的意思。但是他有点愤怒。塞德里克凭什么认为哈利还想继续辅导他？

看到塞德里克离去的背影，哈利丢下一脸疑惑的罗恩，快步追了上去。

他在一间空教室前追上了塞德里克。哈利堵住塞德里克的去路，把对方拉进了教室里。

塞德里克发现是哈利拦住他后，紧绷的身体放松下来。他一言不发地望着哈利，像是在等哈利先开口。哈利满足了他的期望。

“这是什么？”哈利拿着书签问。

“辅导的时间？”塞德里克不确定地说。

哈利很想说刚才想的那句话，但是话到嘴边，又被哈利咽了下去。

“我不想辅导你了。”哈利直接说。

塞德里克此刻看起来像被踢了一脚的狗狗。哈利警告自己不要开始感到自责。

“我可以问原因吗？”他问。

“你知道原因。”哈利说。

“不，我不知道。请你启发一下我。”他固执地说。

哈利难道要跟他说是因为他吻了秋·张吗？他绝对不要这么做。没想到的是，塞德里克率先提了出来。

“是因为秋吗？”

哈利不说话，塞德里克猜到自己说对了。他看起来十分失落。

“我懂了。我很抱歉。”他低声说道。他向哈利伸出手，哈利以为他要跟自己握手，过了几秒后，才反应过来他是想要回书。哈利把书签夹回书的第一页，递给了他。

塞德里克过了好一会儿才接过书。他望着哈利，那种哈利觉得是伤心的神情又出现了。哈利可能会看错两次吗？

“你真的很喜欢她，是不是？”他说。

塞德里克为什么要这么说，是在炫耀他得到了秋·张？

“你这是什么意思？”哈利说，“你已经赢了。”

“什么赢了？”

“你吻了她。”

“这不代表什么。”塞德里克说。

哈利更生气了。没想塞德里克还有这么不讲道理的一面。

“你参加D.A就是为了她，对吗？如果你是想让我难受，大可不必找辅导这种借口，你已经达到目的了！”哈利大喊。

“你认为我参加D.A是为了秋？”塞德里克反问。

“不然呢？”

“你说得很对，我就是为了她。”塞德里克赌气般地说。

看到他气得泛红的脸，哈利感觉有一股冲动迅速占领了大脑。

“那是个吻，塞德里克，那代表了一切。就像这个一样。”哈利说道，然后扯住塞德里克的衣领，重重地吻住了他。

哈利用的力气很大，塞德里克的嘴唇被哈利的牙齿磕了一下。他低呼了一声，却没有推开哈利。哈利没有章法地亲吻着年长男孩，一只手从他的头发中滑过，按住他的后颈。塞德里克抓住哈利的衣领，他们的距离拉得更近……一群学生吵吵闹闹地经过教室，把他们俩吓了一跳。

他们分开了，震惊地看着对方，仿佛不相信刚才发生的事。塞德里克的下唇破了皮。头发被揉得乱糟糟的。糟糕的是，哈利又想吻他了。

“我……得先回宿舍了。”塞德里克避免跟哈利眼神接触，快速逃出了教室。


	3. Chapter 3

不知怎么的，哈利、塞德里克和秋的事很快就传遍了学校。到晚餐时，似乎霍格沃兹的每个学生都觉得哈利和塞德里克要进行一场秘密决斗。韦斯莱双子照例开了个盘，弗雷德悄悄告诉哈利，哈利的赔率是1:3。比三强争霸赛的那会儿低多了。

处于八卦风暴中心的哈利本人根本不想理会这些风言风语。他不断地想起下午在空教室里发生的事，还有塞德里克脸上震惊的表情。比起面对这个，他还不如像传言中那样跟塞德里克打一架呢。那样哈利至少不会受心理上的折磨。

临近九点时，哈利仍然难以抉择。他到底还要不要去赴约？如果他去，而塞德里克没呢？或者更糟糕的是，要是他去了呢？他们该聊些什么？

哈利心烦意乱地在休息室里踱步。赫敏在一旁给他分析可能的风险，以及一年级那会儿吃到的教训，劝他不要去。罗恩则在跟他总结这几年来他们的决斗经验。最后赫敏和罗恩不出意外地开始吵架。

哈利做出了决定。他没有跟吵得正凶的两个好友打招呼，回宿舍拿着隐形衣出了休息室。

在他爬出休息室的洞口，才走了几步，遇到了一个意想不到的人。

秋·张看起来在这里已经有一会儿了。她看到哈利出现，神情透出些许紧张。

哈利像根木头一样站在原地。他从来没有面对过这种情况，根本不知道该说些什么。让哈利松了一口的气的是，秋先开口了。

“哈利，你这是要去哪？”她问，没等哈利回答，她又继续问道，“你是要去找塞德里克吗？”

哈利张了张嘴，只得点了一下头。

“你能不去吗？”她小声地问。

哈利沉默着。他又动摇了。也许他确实不应该继续跟塞德里克单独见面。如果他找个机会跟塞德里克道歉，他们可以假装这一切从没发生过。

她踌躇不决了一下，说道：“我不想你们有什么争斗……毕竟塞德里克和我已经分手了，而我跟你也没——抱歉……”

哈利只听到了其中一句话。

“你们分手了？”哈利愕然。

“其实我们早就不像一年前那样了，只是我们一直没谈过。”她嗫喏道，“就在几天前的湖边，我先提的分手，他没有挽留。”秋咬着嘴唇，难过地说。“然后我要求了一个吻，作为我们之间的纪念。”

哈利像是被什么击中了。“那是个告别吻。”他想起了塞德里克的话。 _这不代表什么。_

秋轻轻地点点头。

“他的注意力在另一个人身上，我其实已经看出来了。我这么久才打算放手，可能是因为不甘心，他真的是个很好的人。哈利，我知道你以为他是为了我才加入D.A，”她望着哈利，目光多了一丝惆怅。“但实际上他是因为你才参加的。”


	4. Chapter 4

哈利坐在有求必应屋变出的一堆毯子里。他看了看时间，现在是9点5分，塞德里克还没有出现。哈利望着火炉出神，等待让他感到焦躁，现在距离约定的时间才过了五分钟而已。

也许塞德里克以为哈利拒绝了他，或者被哈利吓到，决定不来这个愚蠢的辅导了。也许秋说的那句话，只是指学习方面。哈利确信D.A的课程多少是值得在乌姆里奇鼻子底下冒一点儿险的。

又过了几分钟，哈利听到门打开的声音，立刻站了起来。

塞德里克走进教室，他看到哈利站在那儿，有点惊讶。看来他本来也以为哈利不会来。

“晚上好。”他说。

“晚上好。”哈利回，然后一眼就看到了塞德里克嘴唇上的伤口。哈利本来想提出来帮他治疗，可这等于提起了下午的事。哈利退缩了。

“今晚你想学什么？”哈利问。

塞德里克耸耸肩，说：“也许我们可以用上节课的方法练习一些防御咒语？”

哈利同意了。他们没有多说别的，直接从障碍咒开始练习。跟第一课不同的是，这一次他们没有那晚放得开了。两个人充满了克制地在屋子里跑动，哈利时不时会告诉塞德里克咒语的要领。几轮的组合练习之后，塞德里克已经可以让哈利找不到机会击倒他了。

一个小时后，今晚的辅导结束了。塞德里克气喘吁吁地倒在地毯上，哈利也坐在了他的旁边。

“我觉得我现在不用担心走在巷子里遇到食死徒了。”塞德里克感叹道。

哈利忍不住笑了一下。然后他领会到了塞德里克话里的前提条件。

“你相信我吗？”哈利问他，“信我说的关于黑魔王回归的事？”

“当然了。我为什么不信？我就在场呢。”塞德里克用手枕着头，理所当然地说。

“但是你一直晕着……”哈利说。

“你是在怪我没帮到你吗？”塞德里克问。

“我没有。”哈利无辜地说。

塞德里克笑了一下。哈利知道他在说玩笑话，不过这次他不需要说出来澄清了。

“快一年了，我还没有正式感谢过你救了我呢。”

“你不需要这么做。”

“我还是得谢谢你。”塞德里克坚持道。

“那我也要感谢你，没有觉得我是个‘爱上报纸头条的自大狂’。”哈利把后面几个字说得阴阳怪气，塞德里克不禁做了个鬼脸。

“我从来不觉得你是这种人。我反而认为你太过谦逊了。”塞德里克恳切地说。

“噢——”哈利不好意思地抓了一下头发，“谢谢你这么说。”

“我说的是事实。”塞德里克微笑着说。哈利感到一阵暖流趟过，让他的身体都热乎乎的。

壁炉里火焰的光芒照在哈利和塞德里克的脸上，哈利又在盯着他上唇的小伤口看了。他们今晚还没有开始谈这个的。哈利实在不想破坏掉此刻他们之间友好的气氛。

“我今天一直在想，”塞德里克说，“在我学会守护神咒之后，也许我们可以继续这个课程。你可以再教我些别的咒语，或者我也可以回报你，教你些什么。”

哈利立马认为这是个很棒的主意。他太愿意继续跟塞德里克独处了。塞德里克坐了起来，面对着哈利。哈利看着他被温暖的炉火照亮的脸，一个念头迅速闪过，然后就待在脑子里不肯动了。而哈利·波特从来都不是那种会把这种固执的想法藏在心里的人。

“我想到了一个。”哈利低沉地说，“你可以教我接吻。”

塞德里克愣住了，眼睛微微睁大。哈利用手指抚摸了一下那个伤口，慢慢地说道：“你看，我的吻技是真的很烂，也许你可以帮助我练习一下。你有一些经验，对吗？”

“对……”塞德里克用微弱的声音回答道。

“你能教教我吗？”哈利问。

塞德里克吞咽了一下，说道：“我想我可以。”

他看起来有些不知所措，哈利觉得自己有义务主动。哈利先拿起魔杖，对着塞德里克的嘴唇念了句“愈合如初”。

塞德里克抿了一下嘴，喉咙里咕哝了一句道谢。哈利把手放到他的肩膀上，两个人的距离更近。他能看到塞德里克脸颊上泛起的红晕。

“你应该托着我的下巴。”塞德里克没有忘记他的教导义务。哈利照他说的做了。塞德里克凑过来，轻轻地吻住了哈利。

有求必应屋根据哈利心里想的，把大部分蜡烛都灭了，只留下了角落的两根以及壁炉的火。除此之外还提供了一个舒适的沙发。昏暗的环境让人感觉很有安全感。哈利啄吻着年长的男孩，被他纠正了这个方式。他们的嘴唇紧紧地压在了一起。

“你可以用点舌头。”塞德里克贴着他的唇轻声说。然后他张开嘴，让哈利进入。哈利学得很快，经过几次带领，他就缠住了塞德里克的舌头，让对方发出细小的呻吟。

塞德里克被哈利推得往后挪了好几下。哈利暂时放开他，把他拉到沙发上。

他们再次吻到一起。哈利比刚才凶猛了一些，塞德里克只得全面接受哈利的侵入。他继续履行着导师的职责，把哈利滚烫的手掌移到他脖子的侧面。哈利用拇指划过他的喉结，引起他的身体猛烈颤抖了一下。

“这样不对吗？”哈利在接吻的空隙中询问道。

“可能得看对方喜不喜欢。”塞德里克声音暗哑。

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

哈利又做了一次，塞德里克战栗地弓起后背，哈利用吻把他压了回去。

这一切在一个模糊的时候停了下来。哈利坐在沙发上，看塞德里克靠在沙发背上喘气。

“我学得怎么样？”哈利问。

过了好久，塞德里克才回答他。

“很有天分。”

像是有默契一般，他们都没有对今晚的“教学”提出任何异议。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利没有把昨晚发生的事告诉别人。即使罗恩追着他问决斗的细节，他也忍住没说。哈利想先享受一会儿和塞德里克拥有一个共同秘密的感觉。  
今天是周六，哈利陪着罗恩在大雨中练了一整天魁地奇。因为格兰芬多要跟斯莱特林比赛，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇都没有怎么练习。哈利其实还挺想跟塞德里克在球场飞一飞的。  
他们直到傍晚才返回城堡。两个人都饿坏了，顾不上身上滴着水的袍子，他们一进礼堂就直奔晚餐。赫敏从一本厚厚的织物图样的书里抬起头来，看着正在狼吞虎咽的罗恩和哈利。  
“你们看起来在湖里游了一圈。”赫敏说。  
“差不多，今天天气真差，难怪斯莱特林没有订场地。”罗恩咽下一口鸡肉后说道。赫敏放下书，拿出了魔杖。她对罗恩的衣服念了个烘干的咒语，罗恩的衣服立刻就干了。罗恩咕哝了一句模糊的感谢。  
坐在她对面的哈利在吃一盘烤土豆。赫敏示意哈利坐过来，让她好对着袍子念咒，而不是他的脸。哈利端着一杯南瓜汁站了起来，他刚转过身，就看到一个穿着赫奇帕奇制服的人正好走到他的身边。  
赫敏迟疑了一下，还是放下了魔杖，罗恩一边吃着饭，一边警戒地盯着塞德里克。  
“你们练得怎么样？”塞德里克问哈利。  
“还不错，罗恩接到了几个很难的球。”哈利说。  
“那太好了，希望你们这次比赛胜利。”塞德里克热切地说。  
“谢谢你。”哈利微笑着说。罗恩在一旁皱眉头，仿佛很疑惑哈利为什么跟塞德里克聊得这么融洽。  
礼堂里的其他学生开始注意到哈利和塞德里克，对着他们窃窃私语。几个斯莱特林的学生往这边探头探脑，似乎想看他们会发生什么冲突。  
塞德里克打量着哈利，哈利知道自己此刻看起来有点傻，他赶紧放下了手中的杯子。塞德里克望了一眼哈利身上滴水的长袍，直接从口袋里抽出了魔杖。  
他的举动让周围瞬间产生了一些骚动。坐在教工桌上用餐的乌姆里奇缓缓站起来，用她那鼓得像癞蛤蟆一样的眼睛注视着哈利，像是在期待些什么。  
让所有人都惊讶和一小部分人失望的是，塞德里克只是用魔杖替哈利烘干了衣服。  
“我真的得学学这个咒语。”哈利理了一下干燥暖和长袍。塞德里克收起了魔杖。  
“我来教你。”他说。  
“就这么定了，这次就学这个。”哈利高兴地说。  
塞德里克也对哈利笑了。他从口袋里摸了一张羊皮纸出来。  
“这是我的课表。”他把纸递给哈利。  
“哦对，这个，”哈利把塞德里克的课表塞进长袍口袋。然后他想起来什么，拿起魔杖把自己的课表从魔药课本里召唤出来。  
“这是我的。”  
塞德里克收下哈利的课表，他们的视线短暂地黏在了一起，然后塞德里克回到了自己的餐桌。  
没有看到两个风云人物当场决斗，学生们都有些失望。大部分人都继续做回自己的事，只有格兰芬多餐桌上的讨论在继续。  
“你跟他已经打完了对吗？谁赢了？”乔治压低声音问道。有几个同学都把耳朵凑了过来。  
“我们没有决斗。”哈利无奈地说。  
“什么？不会吧！”弗雷德和乔治异口同声地喊道。听到哈利的话，西莫和迪安开始到一边缠着双子退下注的钱。  
“先不说决斗的事儿，你刚才跟这个家伙交换课表干什么？”罗恩问。  
哈利知道一般只有情侣才会交换课表，因为他们得找时间去约会。  
“当然是辅导，我们要约时间。”哈利理所当然地说。  
“你还在单独辅导他？”罗恩惊讶地问。  
“没错。”哈利回答。他迫不及待地拿出塞德里克的课表开始研究起来。罗恩看起来更困惑了，只有赫敏一副若有所思的样子。


	6. Chapter 6

在接下来的两周里，哈利和塞德里克开始像其他情侣那样，在课间找出几分钟躲在空教室里亲热。先不说两人到底算不算朋友，谁都能看出这早就超过了友谊的范畴。即使这一切看起来有多么不对，塞德里克和哈利都心照不宣，绝口不提。

在一个周六，哈利终于有了一整晚的空闲。塞德里克只剩下守护神咒没有学了。他们约在了有求必应屋。

奇怪的是，少了白天那种躲躲藏藏，他们反而不约而同都表现得有点儿收敛。至少晚上在碰面时，两人没有立刻饥渴地吻到一起，而是正式上起了课。

“我可以先看看你的守护神吗？”塞德里克问，“我还没看过实体守护神呢。”

“哦，好——等等，”哈利笨拙地拿出魔杖，他不太想让自己看起来在卖弄什么。

“这个咒语的重点在你得专注在一个愉快的记忆上——呼神护卫。”

哈利念完咒语，魔杖尖冒出一只银色的牡鹿。塞德里克目不转睛地看着它，它扬起前蹄，绕着塞德里克优雅地转了一圈，最后散成一团银雾。

“我能变出这样的守护神吗？”塞德里克惊叹道。

“经过一些练习，你一定可以。”哈利说，“记得一定要想开心的记忆，集中精神。”

“开心的记忆……”塞德里克喃喃自语了一会儿，然后说道：“好，我想我准备好了。呼神护卫！”

塞德里克准确无误地念出咒语。他的杖尖冒出一阵银色气体，哈利隐约辨认出这是犬类的形状。塞德里克有些失望，他一分心，银色气体就消失了。他又试了几次，每次都只有一个形状。几次尝试后，塞德里克泄气地放下了魔杖。

哈利一直没有出声。他竟然又有了些妒忌。塞德里克是真正的尖子生，他的起始点比哈利优秀得多。如果哈利连这一点优势都消失了，他又还有哪一点比得过塞德里克呢。

“你比大部分人都要好，有具体的形状离成型已经不远了。”哈利闷闷地说。

塞德里克听到哈利这么说，变得高兴起来。但是他注意到了哈利异样的情绪。

“怎么了，哈利？我哪里做得不对吗？”他问。

哈利心里觉得羞愧，可他阻止不了这些想法。他感觉当初跟塞德里克竞争的心态又回来了。哈利甚至会想，如果塞德里克当初留在那片墓地没有回来，哈利的生活会不会不一样。他立即被产生这个阴暗念头的自己恶心到了。

“哈利？”塞德里克小心翼翼地望着哈利。哈利看到年长男孩担忧又关注的样子，觉得一股强烈的内疚席卷而来。梅林在上，刚才他怎么可以那么想。

“没有哪里不对，你比我学习的速度要快多了。”哈利说，扯出一个不怎么真心的笑。

塞德里克眨了眨眼睛，他没有说什么。不过看他的表情似乎猜到了哈利的心思。哈利有些恼怒，大部分是对自己，小部分因为塞德里克看穿了自己。

“哈利，”塞德里克轻声喊道。哈利本来想低头不看他，但是他拉住了哈利的手，阻止哈利去看自己的鞋子。

“你知道我为什么要加入D.A吗？”他问。

“因为我？”哈利说，他意识到这句话显得太自大了，补充道，“秋这么跟我说的。”

“啊，她真是……”塞德里克的脸上掠过一丝难为情。“秋……说得没错，我是因为你才加入的。不过不只因为你会的那些咒语，也不只是我想多接近一下你……”

塞德里克的告白如此直率。这下轮到哈利难为情了。

“为什么你想——呃，接近我呢？”哈利结结巴巴地问。

“哦……”这个高大的男孩的脸红了。他略有些腼腆地说道：“我以为原因还挺明显的？”

哈利深吸了几口气，以免让对方发现他是更紧张的那个。

“你拥有一些特质，哈利，可是你自己永远都意识不到。”塞德里克继续说道，“你从一群食死徒和黑魔王本人的眼皮底下逃生了，你从摄魂怪那儿救下了你的表哥。我从来没有看过有人做到你做过的这些事。”

“但是我有帮助，有时靠的都是运气——”哈利辩解道，他是真的这么觉得。无论是哪次对面伏地魔，哈利都有别人的帮助。他真正只依赖自己的时刻寥寥可数。哈利觉得把这一切都归功于自己，未免过于不公平了。

“哦，哈利，”塞德里克感叹了一声，像是听到了什么令他遗憾的话，“你看，我还得坚持重申一遍我的看法。你有时候太过谦卑了。我实话跟你说，从你进学校的那一年起，我就时常在想，要是我经历你经历过的那些事会怎么样。每次我得到的结论都是：我不确定自己如果遭遇这些，第二天还敢不敢出门面对一切。更不要说去帮助其他人。”

哈利的耳朵有些发热。“我也不认为如果我是你，会有你这么让人喜欢。”他不甘心地说道，试图用同样的理由说服对方。

“人们只喜欢他们愿意看到的东西，哈利。要是宣布黑魔王回归了的人是我，我们的情况就会反过来了。”塞德里克认真地说。

哈利无法不承认塞德里克说得很有道理。

“我猜我们都在羡慕对方，是不是？”哈利勉强接受了这个称赞。看到他一副不情不愿的样子，塞德里克忍不住咧开一个笑容。

“我猜是有点儿。”他说。

“我很抱歉刚才在想……如果没把你从墓地那儿带回来会怎么样……”哈利羞愧地说。

塞德里克对哈利突然的坦白感到惊讶。他一点都没有生气，而是安慰哈利道：“我相信那不是你真实的想法，我有时也会思考一些我过后不赞同的事。”

“那不是我真正的想法，”哈利坚定地说，“我真的很高兴你在这儿。”

“我知道。” 塞德里克温柔地说。一种被包容着的暖意在哈利的胸口扩散。

“其实我也有件事想跟你坦白……我……你说守护神要想开心的记忆，对吗？”塞德里克问。

“没错，一定得是让你一想到就很高兴的记忆。”哈利试探地问道，“你刚才想的是什么？”

“呃……”塞德里克忽然有点害羞，“我在想……昨天下午我们在扫帚间的事。”

他不会在指——

“你想的是我们的吻，塞德里克？”

“对……”

“我没有想到——那确实可以——”哈利语无伦次地说，“可是，够了吗？”

哈利的问题有点颠三倒四，不过塞德里克似乎是理解了。

“当然不够。我们当时只有多久，五分钟？你要去上魔法史课，我有一节黑魔法防御课，乌姆里奇又到处在找你的行踪。”塞德里克可惜地说。

“不，我是指——”

哈利发现塞德里克正在微笑。他知道哈利指的是什么。

“你不是说我已经很接近实体守护神了？”塞德里克说。

哈利的脸又烧了起来。他不应该对两个好友隐瞒他和塞德里克。哈利现在就想跟他们还有其他人分享这个消息：塞德里克一直在想着哈利。 _那个塞德里克·迪戈里。_

“还有就是，”塞德里克说，“我说‘不够’是字面意思。”

他的声音很低，语调里暗示着什么。哈利即刻就理解了。

“这个问题我想我们是可以解决的。”


	7. Chapter 7

他们磕磕绊绊地跌倒在沙发上，一边剥对方的长袍一边饥渴地亲吻。塞德里克甩开哈利的长袍，然后开始拉扯他的羊毛衫。在他们之间只剩下薄薄的衬衫时，两人才依依不舍地分开。哈利有点气喘吁吁，一种不确定的渴望在他的胃部灼烧，让他浑身发烫。

哈利用额头抵着塞德里克，塞德里克直勾勾地看着他，目光里充满了欲望。哈利大胆地猜测他跟自己有同样的感觉。然后他们的下半身贴到了一起。哈利感觉到塞德里克明显的反应，不由得吞咽了一下。

“我从来没这样做过……”哈利小声说道，话说出口又有点后悔。

“哦……我也没有过……”塞德里克说，脸上的红晕一直蔓延到耳朵上。

这句话让哈利没那么紧张了。“那接下来我们只能自学了。”他打趣道。塞德里克一边笑着一边凑过来吻他。

这个吻很快就变得潮湿和缠绵起来。他们解开了皮带，把手伸进对方的裤子里抚慰变硬的勃起。哈利握着塞德里克的阴茎来回套弄着，在他适当地挤压了几下时，塞德里克发出一声粗重的喘息。他浑身微微颤抖着，没有忘记继续帮哈利手淫。快感在哈利的大脑里横冲直撞，他此刻几乎不能思考，世界仿佛就只剩下了塞德里克和他有罪的手。

“求你……哈利，我快要……”塞德里克呜咽道。哈利和他交换了一个深吻，跟他一起射了出来。

过了好一会儿，塞德里克才从恍惚中回过神来。“哇哦……”他感叹了一声。

哈利感到头晕，等耳鸣渐渐消失，他才完全意识到他刚才和塞德里克做了什么。

“哇哦。”不知道该说什么的哈利，最后也只能想到这句话。

“我猜……”塞德里克羞赧地说，“这不能算在辅导的范畴内了。”

“我不认为老师会教这个——哦，这样听起来有点奇怪……”哈利的脸红了。

塞德里克笑出了声音。“是有点儿。”

“我们到底在干什么，哈利。”塞德里克心不在焉地玩着哈利的领带，忽然说起这个话题，“我们算竞争者吗？还是说是朋友。我们到底算什么关系？”

他们的大腿还紧紧地缠在一起，哈利一点都不想放开他，塞德里克也有同样的意思。

“你认为‘男朋友’怎么样？”哈利脱口而出。他有些不安地看向塞德里克，发现塞德里克正在对他笑。

“我没有异议。”塞德里克说，浅绿色的双眼明亮又湿润。

几分钟后，清理完痕迹的哈利和塞德里克继续靠在沙发上接吻。他们不赶时间，吻得有些懒洋洋的。塞德里克断断续续地吻着哈利，一边艰难地伸出手。塞德里克从衣服堆里摸出一个东西。哈利瞄了一眼，那是魔杖。

“最好别忘了我还要学守护神咒。”塞德里克说。

哈利不满地咕哝了一声，塞德里克安抚地拍了拍他的背，然后侧过身调整了一下姿势，让手臂有挥动的余地。

“呼神护卫！”

塞德里克的魔杖里只冒出几缕银色气体。哈利在他的脸颊偷了一个吻，“好心”提醒道：“你不够专心，迪戈里先生。”

“这是你的错，波特教授。”塞德里克无奈地说。

塞德里克闭上眼睛，平复着他被哈利扰乱的思维。不一会儿，他念出咒语，一个高大的犬型生物从魔杖尖成型，它的边缘还有些模糊，不过已经有了实体守护神的具体形态。

“我觉得那是只圣伯纳犬。”哈利努力辨认着。

塞德里克兴奋地看着哈利。“我的守护神是圣伯纳犬！”

在这个晚上余下的时间里，塞德里克在哈利的帮助下完全掌握了守护神咒。

让哈利最高兴的是，他跟塞德里克第二天就有了一起练习魁地奇的时间。他只能牺牲半天和罗恩的练习，不过罗恩估计没有太多心思练习，他正在消化哈利和塞德里克在一起的消息呢。

哈利和塞德里克在球场飞了一上午，中午回到礼堂时，正在吃午餐的罗恩目光仿佛黏在了他们俩身上。

“我想再确认一下，你们在约会？”罗恩不确定地问。

哈利耸耸肩，表示确定。塞德里克则腼腆地微笑了一下。

一旁的纳威呆呆地看着哈利和塞德里克，没有注意到手里的面包掉到了桌上。赫敏露出一个“她就知道”的微笑。罗恩倒是没有再问别的问题，只是在使劲回想一切到底是怎么发生的。

这个劲爆的消息立刻传遍了礼堂，让大家惊讶得下巴都快掉下来了。所有学生都在交换着困惑、惊讶的目光，想找寻跟自己有同样疑惑的人，却发现大家都不知道这到底是怎么回事。大部分人都不相信这是真的，哈利·波特跟塞德里克·迪戈里在约会？胡说八道！他们不是情敌吗？

赫奇帕奇的学生们纷纷到格兰芬多的桌子这儿来跟塞德里克确认。不出意外，很快有人去告知了乌姆里奇礼堂里几近骚乱的局面。哈利看到乌姆里奇来到礼堂门口，正对着他尖叫。

“你又在搞什么名堂，波特，我警告你，如果你再藐视教育令——”

哈利向塞德里克走近了一步，一只手抓住他的长袍。

“哦不——”赫敏立刻看出了哈利的意图，不禁扶住额头。

“我们现在有不准接吻的教育令吗？”哈利问，简直就是把他想要违反直接说了出来。对面那位英俊的男学生会主席脸上没有一丝责备，甚至还有些鼓励的意思。

“没有，我想。”塞德里克说，然后眨了眨眼睛，“还没有。”

哈利咧开一个笑，把塞德里克拉近，在礼堂里所有人的注视下，吻住了他。

罗恩后来把这称作“霍格沃茨有史以来女生最心碎的时刻”。


End file.
